DC Legends: Arkam Asylum
by Dead stroke360
Summary: After having enough of Batman foiling there plans, Joker and Harley Quinn come up with a plan to assemble Batman's greatest enemies and take out the Batman for good. Will Batman over come there attempt or will this be the Dark Knight's final crusade? (Takes place before Trinity)
1. Chapter 1

Batman: Arkham Asylum

It was a quiet night in Gotham City, surprisingly no crime in sight. Bruce Wayne was out on a date with Gotham reporter Vicki Vale. It was a rather nice evening Bruce was having, enjoying his date with Vicki. Bruce's phone started to ring in his pocket. "Excuse me I have to take this." Bruce got up and answered the phone. "Mr Wayne it seems the clown is out again" Alfred spoke. Bruce looked back at Vicki then turned his head. "I'll be there."

The Joker and his girlfriend Harley Quinn were driving down the street in his purple lamborghini. "I love spending quality time with you puddin" Harley giggled, grinning. "It's always exciting when i'm with you dear." Joker replied with a grin of his own. Harley checked her rear view window and saw the batmobile driving behind them. "Look's like we have company." Joker looked at his window. "The Batman is here! Oh this'll be fun. Harley could you be a peach and hand me my machine gun?"

Harley didn't hesitate and grabbed his gun, handing it to him. Joker rolled down the window and aimed it at the batmobile. He opened fire at the batmobile with his left hand, using his right to stir. The bullets bounced off the durable windshield of the batmobile as Batman sped up. "Always ruining our plans!" Harley clenched her fists. The hood of the batmobile opened up and a grappling hook fired itself at the lamborghini's wheels, stopping the car.

"I'll give Batsy a piece of my mind!" Harley retrieved her baseball bat and got out while Joker loaded his machine gun. Batman climbed out of the batmobile and approached Harley. Harley ran towards him and started swinging her bat at him. Batman moved side to side as she swung her bat towards him. Shooting out his hand he caught the bat and kicked Harley's chest, knocking her back. Joker got out and opened fire at Batman. Batman ducked down behind the car as the bullets flew past.

Harley slowly grabbed her bat and struck Batman in the head when he wasn't looking. She swung at his head again but Batman blocked the bat and swung his free hand at Harley's chest, striking her. "Hands off my Harley!" Joker walked over and kept firing at Batman. Batman swung a batarang at Joker and it slashed his hand, making him drop the gun. "Stand down Joker and we can settle this peacefully." Batman said calmly to his foe. "Where's the fun in that?" Joker grinned and pulled out a knife from his pocket.

Joker charged at Batman and swung the knife repeatedly at him. Batman was quicker and avoided his swings. Batman then grabbed his arm and twisted it around to his back, pinning him to the floor. "Alright i'm down, i'm down." The Joker muttered. The GCPD showed up at the scene and took the two in there cars. "We'll get you back for this! Just you wait!" Harley snapped at Batman as the cars drove away. "I apprehended the two Alfred." Batman told his butler through the phone once he picked up. "Well it seems you just can't get a break tonight. There's a fire going down at Blackgate sir."

"I'll get to it now Alfred." Batman hung up. Tonight was going to be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2

Batman drove to Blackgate in the batmobile and he saw the fire in the distance. He pulled up at the prison and put on a mouth piece so he wouldn't inhale the smoke. Getting out of the batmobile, Batman ran into the fire and avoided the flames the best he could. As he got closer he saw a group of cops backing away from a figure as another group was helping inmates escape the fire. Batman recognized the figure on closer inspection, the torch wielder himself Firefly. Seeing Batman approach the cops retreated to attend other duties while Batman went after Firefly.

Firefly saw Batman charging at him so he quickly unleashed a wave of flames at him. Batman flipped out of the way and hid behind some rubble. Firefly didn't wait and took off quickly, running off to another part of the prison. Batman used his cape as protection when he ran through the flames after Firefly. Firefly turned his head to see if he had gotten away from him but was only met with Batman lunging at him.

Batman successfully landed near Firefly and kicked the gun out of his hand. Firefly went to retrieve it but Batman pushed it out of reach with his foot. Having no other choice but to fight Firefly threw a punch at Batman. Batman caught the punch and threw his own at his chest which knocked Firefly back. He then fired back with a swift round kick to Firefly's face which made him hit a wall.

Batman threw another punch at Firefly but he had jumped aside. Firefly swung his elbow at the side of Batman's head and it connected, making Batman himself stumble back. Using this as a distraction Firefly sped over to his gun and grabbed it, firing it at Batman when he charged at him again. Batman stepped aside but his shoulder had been singed by the flame. Firefly stepped back and realized he had no place to go now as most of the escapes were not blocked.

Batman removed the mouthpiece to sympathise with him. "Garfield why have you done this?" Batman asked calmly as he approached Firefly. "Stay back!" Garfield snapped at him and raised the gun. Batman stopped in his steps and wondered if Firefly would try anything else. "Please listen to me. You need help and I can give it to you."

"No, no, no! I'm not going back to Arkham! Not anymore!" Firefly fired one more wave of flames at Batman then threw himself into the fire. "Garfield!" Batman rolled aside from the flames then ran over and pulled out his body. Sadly it was too late and Garfield was already dead. Hauling his body over his shoulder Batman fired his grappling hook at the ceiling and swung over the flames, escaping the prison.

Cops and Firefighters were all around the scene, trying to put out the flames. Batman carried his body to an ambulance and gave the corpse to them. Jim Gordon walked up to Batman to see the state of Firefly. "He committed suicide.." Batman told Gordon with a sign. "That is tragic. Do you know why he has done this?" Gordon asked as he looked at the state of the prison. "I am not sure yet but I intend to find out." Batman also looked at the prison.

"Well in other news due to the damage we have to move some of the inmates to Arkham until then." Gordon reported. "Any clue which one's?" Batman asked him. "Well some of the more important one's are Two-Face, Ivy, and Slipknot." He answered his question. Batman thought for a moment, "Keep an eye on them. I have a feeling that something is connecting here." Said Batman as he turned and returned to the Batmobile. He had some detective work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the fire and everything was mostly normal for the most part. The villains from Blackgate were moved to Arkham until it was rebuilt. an Arkham guard was walking down a hall towards the cell of Bane with a tray of food in his hands. The guard stopped and waited for the other two guards to step aside from the cell. Once they did the man slipped the tray over to Bane then left. The skinny Bane grabbed the food and started to eat until he noticed a something green glowing in his food.

The other inmates were sitting in there cells boredly when suddenly the alarms went off and guards rushed off in a hurry to see what was going on. A loud cry was heard followed by gunshots and the noise of walls breaking. "What the hell is going on out there?" Two-Face snapped. "How am I supposed to know?" Ivy sneered. Suddenly the door was blown open and joker goons invaded the room, releasing each inmate from there cells.

Batman was already alerted of the situation and was driving down to Arkham in his batmobile at full speed. When he turned he was met with a floor of muddy clay which knocked the batmobile into a sprawl and made Batman crash into a building. Clayface sucked the clay back onto his body then stepped over to the Batmobile. Batman launched out of the batmobile and did a flip, avoiding the flying clay fist that was thrown at him.

"Now you'll meet your end!" Clayface formed a ball hand with spikes coming out of it then swung it at Batman. Batman flipped aside again as the spike fist struck the floor. Batman threw two explosive batarangs at Clayface which blew up his left arm but however it reformed. "Your attempts are laughable Batman!" Clayface swung his other arm and slammed him against a dumpster. Batman grunted and rolled his shoulders, throwing a batarang at a fire hydrant which squirted water on Clayface and melted some of the clay. Clayface backed up hurriedly to avoid a wet doom.

The inmates who had been broken out where now gathering at the Iceberg Lounge and were seated in one of the Penguins meeting rooms that only he and staff had access too. The inmates chatted amongst each other while Penguin gave them weird stares. The room went silent once the Joker walked into the room with a proud grin. "Oi, do you have my money?" Penguin glared. Joker dropped a stack of money on the table and Penguin collected it. "Nice doing business with you." Penguin got up and left the room.

Joker looked around the room at all the faces that were there. "So you all received the business cards. Good i'm glad you all could show up." Joker chuckled. "Yes about that why are we here and what is going on?" Ivy spoke up.

"That is a good question yes. Look around here at everyone in the room. We all have a common enemy here and that is the Batman. Well no longer will he jeopardize our schemes because this time we'll work together to kill him for good."

"And how do you plan to pull that off?" Two-Face spoke next.

"Easy really. While you all commit various crimes and keep Batman distracted i'll be working on the perfect deathtrap."

"And what's in it for us?" Two-Face added on to the previous question.

"Control over the city of course! With the Batman out of the way we can all do what we desire. They will know our names as the Gotham rogues! The ones who killed the bat!" Joker laughed.

"What if we don't want to take part in your little plan? No offense but I rather be with my daughter." Deadshot said which caused the Joker to frown.

"It'll be a real shame to miss out on such an opportunity wouldn't it? But after all it's not my choice but yours."

"So what happens if I walk out? You'll kill me or what?"'

"Oh no no, you'll be just fine I assure you." Joker assured.

"Well then it's settled.." He slowly stood up and left the room, still worried he'd get some punishment later on.

"Now as for the rest of you, if you feel the need to leave and miss this once and a left time offer then go ahead and walk out." None of the others left. "Good, good. Now we have big things coming up so let's get in depth with our plan." Joker sat down in a chair.

After a bit Clayface had been contained and now Batman was with Gordon once again. "How did Bane get access to the venom?" Gordon looked to Batman. "The logical answer is that it must've been slipped into his cell somehow. Possible snuck into his food. Do you know the guards who were there when it happened?" Batman asked.

"Both were identified but didn't make it.." Gordon sighed.

"Anyone else who could've witnessed it?"

"Well there was another guard but we couldn't identify him. He got away before we could."

"Send me the security tape and i'll review it."

That night Bruce was pulling an all nighter as he tried piecing together many questions he had. He was determined to find the villains before they put Gotham in danger. Just then Gordon texted him a photo of a card that was found at the scene instructing to meet up at the Iceberg lounge. Bruce looked at the glass case holding his suit and opened it up. We was going to get some answers one way or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman soon arrived at the iceberg lounge and immediately snuck into the building, resting on the walls and waiting a moment before he made his move. A few minutes had passed and Penguin was sitting in his private booth drinking away when Batman suddenly leaped down behind him. "Cobblepot I want answers."

"Oh bloody hell! What are you yapping about?" He turns.

"You know what i'm talking about. Where is the Joker?" He questions.

"The Joker? How should I know what the madman is up too? Associating myself with him would be bad for business."

"Then why does this card how a specific location." He showed him the card.

"I- That's a fake it isn't real."

Batman rushed over and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up. "I suggest you start talking while you still can." Batman narrowed his eyes as he felt the presence of someone else with them. He threw penguin aside and swiftly ducked as a axe was swung at him. He turned his head to see the deformed facial structure of Cornelius Stirk. "Stirk. Working for penguin now?"

"Orders from the boss. He wants your body and i'll bring it to him."

"Is that so? Then let's test your skill."

Stirk dashed forward and swung his axe wildly, but Batman was faster and avoided the attacks as he rammed into Stirk and knocked him off from the booth and onto the floor. Batman glided down to the floor and Cornelius charged at him with a raised axe, but that was shut down as Batman jabbed his fist against his face and then swung another one towards Stirk's chest, knocking him back.

He didn't have much time to react as Batman was on him once again, slamming his elbow on his arm and then kicking him in the leg, nearly breaking it. Stirk toppled to the floor and groaned, not rising up. Batman turned and started towards to booth once again but he heard a groan and by the time he turned Stirk swung his axe again, slashing Batman with his sneak attack. Batman retaliated with a palm to his face which knocked him out.

His cut stung but he didn't bother to let it stop him as he returned to the booth to find Penguin had escaped. He didn't need to go far before he found Penguin running off outside. Catching up to him Batman pinned him down. "This is the last time i'll ask you, where is the joker?!"

Meanwhile Joker and Harley had returned to their headquarters of the old Ace Chemicals. "Always a pleasure to be home." Joker hums.

"Agreed Mr J. There's no place like home."

"Yes indeed, home. Now I must attend to my weapon."

"Go on puddin, let's kill the bat."

Joker walked away and left Harley on her own. Pulling out her phone she called her friends Catwoman and Poison Ivy. The three met up and the Sirens were back at it again, fueling the flames of the chaos as they committed their own crimes.

Batman was already on the run as he was driving off to track down the Joker, but with the constant criminal chaos on the streets he wouldn't be able to focus on everything at once. He called up his old partner, Nightwing himself. "Dick I need your help."

"With the criminal run going on? I'm already on the scene."

"Just keep them distracted while I try to stop the Joker. I'll be in touch."

Nightwing jumped from the rooftops, tracking down criminals from above. He saw Two-Face and a group of his goons walking out of a bank with bags of cash in their hands. "Hey ugly think you could put those back?" Nightwing called from his spot on the roof.

"You wanna come down here and say that to my face?" Sneered Two-Face.

"Which one?" Nightwing smirked.

The group opened fire with their guns and Nightwing dived down from his spot, dropping smoke pellets on the ground. He spilt his staff into his escrima sticks and began to go ham on the hench men as he rapidly swung the sticks with strong force as he took them down one by one. Two-Face shot at Nightwing but he dodged the shots and knocked the gun out of his hand. Two-Face fought back by throwing a left hook and socking Nightwing in the face then swung his other fist and punched him in the gut.

Nightwing swung his sticks, one striking his left rib, while the other was caught by Two-Face who then slammed his knee into Nightwing which made him stumble back. "I was expecting more of a fight." Two-Face taunted.

"Trust me i'm not done."

He threw a wingding at his chest which exploded and knocked him back then he used a cable which wrapped around Two-Face's legs and allowed Nightwing to pull him down to the floor. The fight was soon over with Nightwing as the victor. "Checkmate."


	5. Chapter 5

Victor Fries, better known now as Mr Freeze, was in his lair developing the cure for his wife. He had taken advantage of this rampage, Batman distracted which allowed him to collect more materials for the cure. However himself had no interest in taking on the Batman right now. His interest was on reviving his wife from her condition. He hears the door to his lab burst open and two Joker goons step in, Joker walking in next. He shoos them off then makes his way to Victor.

Victor stops what he's doing and looks over at the Joker. "Victor, old pal, I have a favor to ask you." Joker explains his presence.

"What do want from me?"

"Your a pretty smart guy right?"

"Depends what my intelligence provides you."

"I'm working on a new weapon and I could use some brains to lend a hand."

"What kind of weapon?"

"A bomb."

"No, absolutely not, out of the question." Victor shut him down quickly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Come on and consider the possibilities. With this we can kill Batman and he won't bother you anymore. You can work in peace."

"And sacrifice the lives of plenty? I don't have a problem with killing but this is beyond what i'm comfortable with."

"Not many will get hurt. Maybe a few. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Victor scoffs. "Leave my presence."

"Freeze, you should reconsider.."

"I have made up my mind. Leave!"

"You made a mistake."

Joker pulls a gun on Freeze and fires, breaking his glass dome. Joker then backhand Freeze hard and onto the floor. "May you and your wife dine in hell!" Joker cackles, leaving the dieing Victor on the floor. Joker and his goons walk out of the laboratory then got into a truck and drove off. Nightwing was nearby and saw them escape. "He's on the move Bruce, nearing Crime Alley." Nightwing contacted Batman.

"I'm on it. Continue slowing down the riot of criminals will you?"

"Of course. Nightwing out."

Nightwing jumped down from the roof then entered the lab to see if anything went down. He saw Freeze, who was on the verge of death, and ran to him. "C-Cabinet…" Victor rasps. Nightwing goes over and opens a silver cabinet, pulling out another dome. He carefully attached it back onto his suit. Victor gasps and breaths heavily, calming down soon. "What did he want?" Nightwing asked.

"He's making a weapon, a bomb."

"A bomb?! I need to tell Batman immediately."

"Go, go. I'll stay back here and continue my work. Thank you, for saving my life."

"It was nothing."

Nightwing leaves the scene and informs Batman of the bomb. Batman was already on hot pursuit of Joker, right behind his truck in the Batmobile. A sewer lid flew open and Orca burst out, leaping onto the batmobile and sending Batman spiraling out of control and stopping suddenly, allowing Joker to escape. Batman did a spin with the batmobile and knocked Orca off, lunging out and landing near her. "Another one to show up. How many villains have been organized into this ensemble?"

"Enough to take you down."

"If you knew his true intentions you'd fight with me."

Orca wasn't having it and trotted towards Batman, lashing out and punching him to the floor. Batman latched on an explosive batarang to her chest then slide between her legs. It went off and she fell back, tripping over Batman's leg. He took her out with some smoke pellets, sending the beast unconscious. Batman rolls his shoulders and gets back into the batmobile. "I lost him Dick, I was caught off guard."

"He couldn't have gone far."

"I know. He won't be hidden for long. Batman out."

Batman drove off and searched for Joker. Nightwing continued to fight off criminals on the street. Nightwing was driving down the street on his cycle when a truck stops out of nowhere and pauses, causing Dick to nearly crash. Two men in containment suits haul off a crate and pop the lid, looking once at Nightwing then getting back in and driving off before he could asks questions. "What was that about?" He wonders.

A figure arises from the box, the figure being Amazo. He looked more mangled than normal. "But how? You were locked away after the last battle. I guess Joker has many connections.." Nightwing gave a cautious look to Amazo. Amazo grins and fires his lasers at him. Nightwing rolls aside and threw some batarangs, jabbing into the andriod. He was not phased and brushed them off, approaching Nightwing as he continued to fire lasers at him. "Batman, gonna need a hand down here.." Nightwing contacts.

"What is it? I'm following a lead."

"Your buddy Amazon got out of his cage and is out free."

"I'll call for the others. Try to distract him for now."

"I'll do my best."

Amazo chased Nightwing around but a few arrows were fired and struck him. Amazo turns and sees Huntress along with Batwoman standing there. "Backup has arrived!" Huntress announces and the two split up. Amazo variantes from the three, Nightwing throwing out ideas as they fought. "Physically we can't beat him. We'll have to put him out some other way. Perhaps the way he crumbled in the first place." That gave Nightwing an idea...


End file.
